Fey ga Utau, Ai no Neiro
by ckckckck29
Summary: Tsurugi si gitaris band yang tidak laku dan Fey, si mantan penyanyi terkenal yang karirnya terhenti secara paksa. Meskipun begitu, Tsurugi percaya suara nanyian Fey bisa membawa keajaiban untuk mereka berdua. Fey will sing, the melody of love. KyouFey.
1. 1

**Fanfic KyoFei pertama di iniiiii~! *bangga***

**Warning: alay, typo, gaje, ****OOC, dll**

**Pair: TsurugixFey, KyoFey, Tsurugi Kyousuke X Fey Rune, HakuShuu dan pair lain nyelip**

**Disclaimer : ****Inazuma Eleven milik ****level five**

**Semuanya dalam Tsurugi POV**

**Fey ga Utau, Ai no Neiro**

**Chapter 1**

Hai, nama gue Tsurugi Kyosuke. Gue anak Band.

Band macam apa? Hmm, sudah pasti kan, band beraliran J-pop yang heboh, mendawai,tapi juga unyu~

Yah, walau tampang gue lebih kearah anak metal sih sebenernya..

Boyband? Sori, gue nggak bisa ngedance. Gue juga nggak bisa lipsync.

Oh ya, lupa bilang. Nama band gue itu Lancelot. Nama itu diambil dari nama ksatria dari cerita Raja Arthur. Keren kan? Soalnya orang yang ngebandnya juga keren~ (baca:gue). Lancelot ini band paling kece n paling terkenal di sekolah kami, SMA Raimon.

Gue bertindak sebagai gitaris dan juga vokalis di band gue

Sendiri? Oh, nggak dong, pastinya gue punya rekan yang mainin alat musik lain juga.

Yang pertama ada Hakuryuu, dia ini udah partner in crime banget deh, udah bareng sama gue dari lamaaaaa banget, dari jaman gue masih tulip boncel sampe sekarang, kita selalu aja sekelas. Dia ini orangnya lumayan serius, tapi SETIA banget. Pas gue bilang mau bikin band, dia langsung pengen ikutan, terus beli bass dan ujung-ujungnya bingung sendiri karena nggak tahu cara mainnya.

Eits, alasan dia mau ikut band gue bukan karena dia SETIA ama gue ya, dia tuh SETIAnya ama pacarnya yang namanya Shuu. Shuu itu temen sekelas kita juga, yang manis, imut dan polos, saking polosnya pas dia denger rencana band gue, dia nyeletuk "kalo Hakuryuu maen band juga pasti keren ya.." yah dan akhirnya Hakuryuu rela deh belajar main bass siang malam demi sang pujaan hati (helah).

Selanjutnya, ada Kariya Masaki. Dia juga lumayan akrab sama gue, dan kalian tahu, walaupun dia coretboncelcoretbertampangim ut, dia itu sebenarnya lebih usil dan sadis daripada gue. Korbannya tuh nggak terhitung, mungkin sebanyak bintang yang ada di langit *ehem*. Nah dia megang keyboard di band ini, dan oh.. kalian pasti nggak mau denger alasan dia milih alat musik ini. Ini gara-gara dia naksir seorang senior cantik, namanya Kirino senpai. Tapi sayangnya, Kirino senpai ini naksir orang lain! Yaitu Shindou senpai, yang JAGO banget main piano! Makanya pas gue ajak, dia langsung semangat gara-gara nggak mau kalah dari si Shindou senpai itu.

Terus, ada juga Matsukaze Tenma, yang terakhir gabung di band ini. Dia tuh orangnya kepo abis, pas gue baru mau nyari orang lagi buat gabung, eh si rambut tanduk ini dateng sendiri, terus dia nanya nanya, penasaran gitu gue mau ngapain. Pas gue bilang mau bikin band, dia langsung heboh dan teriak-teriak mau gabung. Padahal ini anak buta nada, baca not angka aja nggak bisa, yah akhirnya sih gue kasih dia bagian drum aja, yang tinggal pukul pukul doang. Setelah gue marahin berkali-kali, akhirnya dia bisa juga jadi drummer profesional.

Akhirnya jadilah band lancelot yang walaupun (keliatan) ancur tapi band beneran. Kita udah sering main di berbagai panggung.

Yah,

.

Sebenernya, akhir-akhir ini band kami mendapat sedikit masalah sih..

Itu..

Band kami..

.

.

Kurang laku

.

Manggung sih manggung, tapi lagunya belom selesai kita malah udah dilemparin pake sepatu sama audiens.

Sepertinya masalahnya sedikit terletak pada suara gue yang cool, deep dan sexy ini *plakk*

Yah, kalian tahu, main gitar sambil nyanyi itu susahnya minta ampun. Apalagi kalau kalian mau sok pasang aksi main gitar pake gigi kayak di komik-komik. Atau sambil lompat-lompat, yang ada suara gue malah tambah ngos-ngosan.

Tapi apa daya, yang lain nggak mungkin jadi vokalis ngegantiin gue. Hakuryuu kalo nyanyi suaranya sedatar tampangnya kalo lagi main bass. Masaki? Microphonenya nggak nyampe /salah/ maksudnya dia udah kepayahan main keyboard, apalagi dia suka nggak hapal lirik, ntar lagunya malah diasal asalin lagi. Tenma? Hah. Memangnya ada orang yang main drum sambil nyanyi?

.

Oke.

Jadi, kami sedang dalam masalah besar.

Apa band ini benar-benar bisa bertahan?

Tapi, mimpi gue adalah menjadi bintang idola, gitaris nomor satu di dunia! Karena itu, gue belum akan menyerah!

Dukung kami yah pemirsah~!

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Gi, kita nggak pernah ada order manggung lagi ya?" Masaboncel bertanya ke gue begitu dia datang ke sekolah pagi itu.

"Nggak nih Mas, gue juga bingung, kita udah kece gini, kok nggak ada yang manggil ya.." gue menghela napas kesal sambil duduk di kursi.

"Yahh, gimana sih. Kalo kita nggak terkenal-terkenal, kapan gue bisa unggul dari Shindou senpai ituu" Masaki merenggut kesal. Yah gimana ya Masaki, Shindou itu kan pianis level internasional, beda sama lo yang main twinkle-twinkle little star aja keseleo tangannya.

"Yaa gue juga nggak tau mas"

Tiba-tiba Hakuryuu yang baru datang juga ikut nimbrung.

"Masalahnya gi, kita kan juga punya keperluan lain, kalo ngeband mulu dan nggak ada tawaran manggung, ya defisitlah kita.." katanya ekonomis.

"Sabar ya guys, gue juga lagi mikir nih, gimana ya biar band kita ngehits.." gue memberikan tatapan percaya-deh-sama-gue ke mereka. Mereka cuma mengangguk cemas.

Eh, tau-tau si Tenma heboh dateng bareng sahabatnya yang mirip pokem*n itu, si Shinsuke.

"Tadi itu beneran dia kan Shinsuke? Kan ya?"

Heh? Apa tuh? Tenma heboh apalagi nih kali ini?

"Iya Tenma! Nggak salah lagi, itu bener dia kok! Aku yakin, aku kan dulu penggemarnya!" Shinsuke melompat-lompat girang

"Kalian ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Masaki mendahului gue.

"Ituu, tadi kita ngeliat ada Fey Rune!"

"Apaa? Fey Rune?" Masaki ikut berteriak lebay. "Ngapain dia disini?"

"Iya, Masaki, dia tuh ternyata murid pindahan gitu disekolah ini, baru pindah minggu kemarin!" Tenma bergosip ala ibu-ibu arisan.

"Apaa? Kok aku baru tahu!"

"Tunggu!" gue menyela sebelum keadaan heboh menjadi semakin tak terkendali. Tenma dan Masaki lalu diam dan menatap gue penasaran.

.

"Fey Rune itu siapa?"

.

.

.

.

"Aduhh! Tsurugi, kamu ini pernah nonton TV nggak sih!" hardik Masaki nyolot, dia bingung mau marah atau mau ngeledek gue. "Fey Rune! Fey Rune yang itu!"

"Fey Rune yang mana?" gue bertanya balik. Masaki menepuk jidatnya. Tenma hanya menatap kearah gue dengan nanar.

"Fey Rune itu, dulunya bintang idola remaja yang sangatttttt terkenal! Dia itu penyanyi berbakat yang semua lagunya masuk oricon chart pada saat itu!" Shinsuke yang sudah tidak sabar menjelaskan pada gue yang sibuk manggut-manggut.

"Dulu? Sekarang emangnya udah nggak populer lagi?"

"Ah, itu.." semuanya langsung diam.

"Lagian kalau orang seterkenal dia pindah kesini, kenapa nggak heboh ya? Buktinya kita aja baru tau sekarang" gue masih kepo.

"Tsurugi, Fey itu..sudah kehilangan pamornya gara-gara sebuah skandal.. " kata Tenma pada akhirnya. Eh kok tumben dia ngomongnya sambil serius gini?

"Skandal apa?"

"Iya,itu.. dia digosipkan memiliki hubungan gelap dengan produsernya, Saryuu Evans. Dan kata Saryuu Evans sendiri, dia dipaksa oleh Fey untuk menjalin hubungan itu.. Malah ada yang bilang dia bisa terkenal karena 'bantuan' produser itu..Sejak saat itu dia mendapatkan stigma negatif dari orang-orang, tawaran kerjanya menurun, dan karirnya hancur.."

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sayang sekali ya..padahal menurutku, suara Fey itu bagus bangettt" Shinsuke menunduk sedih.

"Iya Shinsuke, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak punya teman deh, gara-gara skandal itu" Tenma juga ikut ikutan sedih

"Suara dia bagus?" bagi gue, itu yang paling penting. Cuma kalimat itu yang masuk ke telinga gue.

"Iya Tsurugi! coba denger sendiri deh!" Shinsuke mengeluarkan ipodnya, dan memberikannya padaku. "Aku suka lagu-lagunya, jadi masih kusimpan di ipod!"

Oke, coba kita liat,eh, denger, kemampuan si Fey ini. Kekepoan gue mencapai titik maksimal nih.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue tertegun.

Suara dangdut gue nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding ini,

.

Aha. Gue punya ide. Gue emang jenius!

"Eh, yang mana sih orangnya, si Fey ini?"

**Xxxxxx**

Udah waktunya pulang sekolah, dan gue sangat bersemangat untuk menjalankan rencana gue yang oh-sangat-brilian itu!

"Gi..lu yakin ama rencana ini?" Hakuryuu bertanya kalem kalem cemas

"Tenang aja yu, gue bener-bener yakin kok. Serius. Pasti berhasil"

"Yaudah, good luck deh, sori gue nggak bisa nemenin, gue mau ngedate ama shuu" katanya sebelum ngacir ke yayangnya, dan semenit kemudian mereka sudah menghilang dari kelas. Cih.

Oh gue belom bilang? Gue jomblo. Puas lo?

Uh-oh, gue nggak boleh lama-lama disini, gue harus cepat bergerak!

.

.

"Ada Fey nggak?" gue menghampiri Taiyou, anak kelas sebelah, yang kebetulan lagi berdiri didepan kelas.

"Eh, Tsurugi. Fey? Dia udah pulang tuh, emang kenapa?" dia menjawab polos

"Err, nggak sih..Cuma penasaran aja.."

"Saran gue sih, jangan deket-deket sama dia, gi. Yah kamu taulah..gosip tentang dia. Apalagi dia emang sengaja ngejauh gitu dari kita, rada kasian juga sih sebenernya" Taiyou tampak khawatir. Entah khawatir sama gue, Fey, atao malah khawatir sama Tenma *lah

"Tuh kan gue malah tambah kepo yo" gue Cuma bisa mendesah penasaran

"Dia belom lama pergi sih, mungkin kalo kamu cepet masih bisa kekejar-" SET! Belum selesai Taiyou ngomong, gue udah buru-buru lari. Meninggalkan taiyou yang masih melongo.

Gue melirik kearah jendela. Oh shit! Hujan turun, pemirsa!

Tapi untung kakak gue selalu mengingatkan gue untuk membawa payung, apalagi dimusim hujan seperti ini. Gue langsung menyeringai menertawakan nasib murid-murid lain yang nggak membawa payung dan terpaksa menunggu sampai hujan reda.

Gue pun buru-buru mengeluarkan payung dan berlari mengejar yang namanya Fey itu –walau sebenrnya gue nggak tau dia yang mana dan kayak gimana-

.

.

.

.

Gue baru berlari kira-kira 10menit, pas gue denger..

"Orang kayak kamu idola? Cuih, itu hasil ngejual diri kamu ke produser itu kan, Fey rune!"

Eh? Fey? mana, mana? Untung kuping gue tajem.

Gue ngeliat ada seorang anak berambut twintail hijau muda dengan seragam sekolah gue dikelilingi oleh dua anak lainnya, satu kuntet kulit hitam berambut biru muda yang nutupin matanya, dan temannya, yang lebih tinggi dan berambut ungu. Apa dia lagi dibully?

Fey yang mana nih? Yang dibully ya kayaknya?

"Wah dia nggak bisa ngejawab tuh, hahahaha" anak berambut ungu malah tertawa sinis

"Kau benar Minamisawa, dia pelacur sih ya, hahaha"

"Merusak pemandangan ya.. dasar kotor"

"Orang kayak kamu kenapa pindah ke raimon hah? Enyah sana!" si kuntet mendorong anak bertwintail itu sampai terjatuh. Payung garis-garis oranye putih miliknya terbang tertiup angin. Dia pun langsung kebasahan, terkena derasnya terpaan hujan, belum lagi dia jatuh terduduk di tempat yang becek. Tapi anak-anak itu malah menertawakannya.

"Kurama..kau benar-benar sadis! Hahaha" si rambut ungu tertawa puas

"Huhuhu..itu pelajaran yang tepat untuk sampah seperti dia!"

.

Eh kok ini jahat banget ya ngebullynya, gue juga preman (kadang) tapi menurut gue ini udah keterlaluan. Gue sebagai Tsurugi nan gentleman nggak akan mengijinkan hal ini!

"Kalian sedang apa hah! Mau kulaporkan pada kidou-sensei?" ancam gue sambil buru-buru lari kearah mereka. Mendengar kata kidou-sensei, guru paling killer di raimon, mereka langsung shock ngacir tanpa banyak kata.

"Sial! Awas ya kalau ngadu!" kata mereka sebelum mereka menghilang dari pandangan gue

Fuh, ancaman itu selalu saja sukses. Thanks Kidou sensei! Gue nggak bakal bolos pelajaran lo lagi!

Gue pun dengan kerennya menghampiri si anak kelinci yang masih terduduk di jalan itu dan memayunginya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" gue berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang berwibawa. Abis suasananya pas sih, kayak adegan-adegan di sinetron gituhh..

Dia menggeleng. "Payung favoritku terbang" katanya kalem.

Lah, kok malah payung? Gimana sih ini anak! Eh tapi kok, kalo diliat lagi dari deket..anak ini manis juga..Tampangnya nggak seshock yang gue bayangin, cuma matanya keliatan sedih aja, tapi muka dia tetap datar. Unyu banget, yah namanya juga mantan idola terkenal. Tapi serius, kenapa dia imut banget sih? Argh, mata gue..

"Iya, tapi kamu nggak luka kan?" gue bertanya lagi, walo dalam hati kejer-kejer

Kali ini dia ngangguk.

.

.

.

Kok diem? Dia nggak bilang makasih ato apa?

"Ehh..kamu Fey kan ya?" gue pun mencoba membuka percakapan setelah hening yang cukup panjang

.

Ih, dia malah melototin gue!

Kenapa?

"Jangan bicara denganku lagi" dia akhirnya berkata, sambil bangkit berdiri, dan beranjak pergi

"Eeh, tunggu!ntar kamu kehujanan, aku anterin ya?" kok dia main pergi gitu aja sih, umpat gue dalam hati

"Nggak usah" jawabnya judes. Dia pun berjalan pergi namun berhenti sesaat. Setelah gue perhatiin, ternyata payungnya ngambang di sungai yang ada dipinggir lapangan disebelah jalan ini. Mungkin males ribet atau apa, dia lalu berbalik pergi lagi sambil hujan-hujanan. Gue berusaha manggil dia lagi, tapi kayaknya dia..lagi sibuk mikirin sesuatu deh.. mata dia menerawang jauh gitu, bak orang galau. Yah, mungkin aja dia galau gara-gara pembullyan tadi.

Tapi menurut gue, bukan cuma itu saja..

Sosoknya itu..

Tampak kesepian.

.

Tampak rapuh

.

Eh kok gue ngebiarin dia pergi sih! Gue kan mau nanya dia sesuatu! Yang berhubungan sama rencana gue! Yah, dia udah ngilang kan..

Tapi kayaknya dia susah banget diajak ngomong..hmm..

Aha! Gue dapet idebaru lagi!

**TBC**

**(AqA)**

**Maaf, Tsurugi jadi alay.. Fey dibully.. (sebenernya gak tega**** tapi yah….****)**

**Btw pair ini sangat sepi, mereka butuh lebih banyak cinta! Karena itulah kami mempelopori!**

**Dukung Pair KyoFey dengan mengetik REG[spasi]KYOFEY[spasi]LOVE di kotak review anda~!**


	2. 2

**Warning: ****Tsurualay, Tsunderugi, TsuruOOC, Tsurugay, dll**

**Pair: TsurugixFey, KyoFey, Tsurugi Kyousuke X Fey Rune, TaiyouTen dan pair lain nyelip**

**Disclaimer : ****Inazuma Eleven milik level five**

**Semuanya dalam Tsurugi POV**

**Update kilat~~**

**Maaf kalo di chapter ini ada kesalahan dalam penulisan ataupun ada yang tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya, karena, author sendiri nggak pernah ngeband dan nggak terlalu ngerti musik~ yah intinya abaikan aja teori,yang penting KyoFey nya!**

**\(AqA)/**

**Fey ga Utau, Ai no Neiro**

**Chapter 2**

Hai guys! Miss meh? Ini gue, Tsurugi si anak band nan tampan rupawan~!

Jadi, sampe mana kemaren? Oh iya, anak yang namanya Fey itu kabur ninggalin gue begitu aja ditengah jalan. Tapi gue masih belum nyerah buat nyamperin dia.

Nah kalian pasti udah pada penasaran kan apa rencana brilian gue?

Ehem..oke.. Jadi hari ini gue nemuin dia lagi pas istirahat. Gue dateng ke kelasnya, dan lagi-lagi si Taiyou yang muncul di pintu.

"Loh Tsurugi? Ngapain kesini lagi? Mau nyari Fey lagi?" tanyanya menghalangi langkah gue buat masuk ke kelasnya

"Iyoi, ada dia nggak?"

"Err..ada sih..tapi emang lo mau ngapain dia?" dia menatap gue dengan tampang curiga

"Cuma mau ngomong doang kok" gue nyengir tulus. Tapi Taiyou malah makin curiga gitu tampangnya.

"Boong!"

"Lah ngapain gue boong, serius, gue cuma mau ngomong bentar ke dia"

"Terus ngapain lo bawa-bawa payung? Lo pasti mau mukulin dia pake itu kan! Tsur, Fey itu udah kasian, idupnya udah susah dan elo masih mau ngebully dia, nambah masalah dia? Gue salah menilai lo! Lo bukan manusia Tsur!"

Jir.

Taiyou ngehe. Mikir apa sih dia. Pasti dia abis nonton film action deh sampe otaknya rusak gitu. Uh-oh, orang-orang mulai ngeliatin kita, gue harus berbuat sesuatu.

"Taiyou.. Tenma lagi makan siang tuh dikelas" gue mencoba menenangkan dia

"Terus?" dia menaikkan satu alisnya

"Lo juga boleh dateng ke latihan band gue buat modusin dia"

.

.

"Oke Tsur! Gue ke kelas lo dulu ya! Lo emang temen yang baik! Sana, silakan temui Fey sepuas lo~! Apain aja dia, terserah!" Taiyou langsung pergi dengan muka happy.

Inilah Taiyou, temen gue dari kelas sebelah yang gak jelas banget. Dia naksir Tenma, dan selalu berusaha modusin dia, walo suka gagal karena otak Tenma yang super lemot. Dia suka dateng ke latihan band gue buat jadi penyemangat, yah kayak cheerleader gitu deh, tapi gara-gara suara dia ngefanboy si Tenma lebih heboh daripada suara musik yang kita mainin, gue nendang dia keluar dan ngelarang dia dateng lagi. Tapi menurut gue mereka cocok kok, semoga aja mereka cepet jadian. Tuh kan, gue emang temen yang baik. Lagian, Taiyou janji kalo gue ngebantuin dia jadian ama Tenma, dia bakal ngetraktir gue di restoran mahal.

Oke, back to topic, mana ya si Fey itu..hmmm.. loh kok nggak ada sih, gue udah liatin isi kelasnya tapi gak ada! Kemana? Gue ngeliatin seluruh area kelas itu. Gak ada. Dimana...

.

"Ada perlu denganku?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan gue, gue sontak berteriak kaget, karena ternyata..

Fey, target gue, udah berdiri disebelah gue!

.

Kok dia tau gue nyari dia?

"Suara kalian kenceng banget, sampai kedengaran kedalam" katanya datar

Dia bisa baca pikiran?

"Eh..eng..nggak, gue mau ngomong sama lo..itu.." loh kok gue nervous.. stay cool Tsurugi, stay cool!

"Loh itu.." dia menunjuk ke benda yang ada ditangan gue.

"Oh iya! Ini payung lo yang kemaren terbang! Katanya ini payung favorit lo ya!" Aha! Otak gue kembali berjalan! Gue segera ngasihin payung itu ke dia. Dia melongo.

"Ini kan..kemarin..jatuh ke sungai.."

Gue ngangguk.

"Jangan bilang kamu ngambil ini..buat aku?"

Gue ngangguk.

"Kamu berenang di sungai itu?"

Gue ngangguk.

"Hujan-hujan gitu?"

Gue ngangguk.

"Kamu gila ya!?"

Gue ngang.. Loh?

"Nggak, gue nggak gila kok Fey?" gue jawab dengan polos

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kamu berenang di sungai hujan-hujan begitu, kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa gimana hah! Cuma buat payung doang! Pikir dong!" duh, dia ngebentak gue..

"Nggak apa-apa kok, liat, gue baik-baik aja kan? Emang sih..kemaren malah payung gue yang gantian terbang.."

"Nggak apa-apa gimana! Kamu ujan-ujanan gitu! Kamu nggak sakit?" Fey mendekat ke gue dan.. dan..

Dia nempelin dahinya ke dahi gue (walopun perlu jinjit juga sih, maklum dia juga tergolong pendek)

Dan gue.

Gue.

.

Gue shock.

Mati.

Gak bisa gerak.

Dia deket banget ama gue.

Imut...banget...lagi-lagi kalo merhatiin mukanya gue jadi mikir gitu.

Duh jantung gue deg-degan gak karuan..

Apa..

Apa gue..

.

.

Apa gue sakit jantung?

.

"Nggak panas sih.." suara Fey menyadarkan gue. Gue buru-buru menjauh dari dia sebelum jantung gue meledak. "Loh tapi kok muka kamu merah?"

"Gak.." Gue lemes. Shit, ini pasti gara-gara sakit jantung gue!

"Kayaknya kamu sakit deh, mending istirahat ke UKS"

"Nggak.. nggak sakit kok!" gue geleng-geleng sekeras-kerasnya. Dia cuma ber-ohh ria .

Eh, tapi gue baru sadar, kemaren kan dia judes gitu, sekarang kok baik banget ya ama gue? Men, dia ngekhawatirin gue! Kalo baik gini, dia tambah imut deh!

Ups, bukan itu masalahnya, ini waktu yang tepat buat menjalankan ide gue!

"Fey..sebenernya..emm" gue masih gagap. "Gue mau minta sesuatu dari lo.."

"Ya?"

"Gue mau.. lo jadi vokalis band gue.."

.

.

.

"Nggak" singkat,jelas,padat, Fey menolak tawaran gue dengan sangat pedas

"Kenapa? Lo kan pinter nyanyi.. lo juga dulu juga mantan penyanyi kan.."-ups, kayaknya gue salah ngomong, sekarang Fey balik lagi judesnya

"Justru karena itu!" Fey teriak "Di dunia ini sudah nggak ada orang.. yang mau mendengar nyanyianku lagi! Melihatku saja muak!"

Gue ngerasa bersalah nyinggung itu. Fey nggak nangis sih, tapi gue tau dalem hati dia pasti terluka banget. Gue jadi inget pembullyan kemaren. Semua orang..sudah jadi musuhnya ya..

"Salah" gue genggam tangan dia erat-erat. "Suara lo itu beneran menyentuh, pas gue denger..gue bener-bener takjub sama suara lo..gue pengen denger lebih banyak. Dengan begitu, lo juga bisa ngebuktiin kalo musik lebih kuat daripada tatapan sinis orang-orang.."

"Gue mau banget kok, denger nyanyian lo lagi.. masih ada yang pengen denger lo nyanyi.."

.

"Tapi.." Fey tampak gelisah

"Lagian, hello~ gue udah susah payah ngambilin payung lo kan? Anggap aja ini bales jasa lo ato gimana" gue maksa

"Hah? Err, gimana ya.."

"Aduh, aduh..kepala gue..kayaknya gue sakit deh gara-gara kemaren" gue pun akting

"Ehh? Masa?"

"Duhh..kepala gue.. masa lo tega sih nolak permintaan gue.."

.

.

.

"Yaudah deh.." dia nunduk kalah.

.

.

YES!

Gue emang jenius!

Dengan ini band gue bakal laris manis!

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Sini aku anterin ke UKS" kata Fey lagi.

"Ohh, udah nggak apa-apa kokk..udah sembuhhh..oh daripada itu, bentar lagi jam istirahatnya abis.. ntar pulang sekolah jangan balik dulu ya! Gue kenalin ke band gue!"

"Hah? Beneran nggak apa-apa? Tadi katanya sakit?"

"Iya kok~ dah, sampe ketemu pulang sekolah ya!" Gue langsung kabur sambil lompat-lompat seneng, ninggalin Fey yang masih melongo, baru sadar kalo dia ditipu.

Wow, gue emang bener-bener jenius!

Xxxx

"Semuanya, kenalin! Ini Fey!" gue memperkenalkan Fey ke band gue saat pulang sekolah, di studio tempat kita biasa latihan.

"Hai Feyyyyy!" Tenma berteriak histeris. Shuu dan Taiyou tepuk tangan.

Hakuryuu dan Masaki saling pandang

'Gue nggak nyangka rencana dia buat ngerekrut Fey berhasil..' gue tau pasti itu yang mereka pikirin.

"Oh ya, gue bahkan belom memperkenalkan diri ya.. Gue Tsurugi kyosuke! Gue gitaris dan vokalis di band ini!" Gue senyum ke dia. Dia pasang tampang cuek. Duh.

"Nah yang rambut putih ini Hakuryuu, dia pegang bass!" gue nunjuk ke Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu ngasih senyum maksa sambil ngelambaiin tangannya. "Halo"

"Dan ehh..pacarnya, Shuu" Gue menggeser tangan gue kearah Shuu yang berdiri disebelah Hakuryuu. Shuu tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Fey memperhatikan mereka dengan muka polosnya.

"Nah yang itu Masaki, dia pegang keyboard dan disebelahnya Tenma, bagian drum"

"Feyy! Salam kenal! Kita berteman baik ya!" seperti biasa, Tenma heboh nggak penting

Masaki cuma senyum garing sambil garuk garuk kepala.

"Oh dan yang terakhir ada Taiyou..dia semacam penggembira aja sih disini" Gue hampir lupa ada makhluk yang bernama Taiyou lagi nemplok disamping Tenma dengan manisnya.

Fey mengangguk. Berusaha menghapal nama dan wajah kami.

"Nah mulai hari ini, mohon bantuanmu ya Fey" Gue nyengir

.

"Kalian udah lama ngeband?" tanya Fey tiba-tiba sambil ngalihin pandangannya kearah Hakuryuu. Ih kok gue dicuekin lagi sih. Apa dia masih dendam ama gue?

"Hmm..baru setengah tahun sih.." jawab Hakuryuu

"Ooh, udah lumayan lama tuh, coba aku mau liat kalian main dulu"

.

.

Kita pun dengan pedenya balik ke posisi masing-masing, dan siap untuk membawakan lagu. Hohoho.. gue bakal nunjukin kekerenan gue didepan Fey!

Fey udah duduk manis disamping Shuu, dengan tampang penasaran yang super manis.

Gue mesti show-off!

"Yak, semuanya siap! One,two, one two three !"

.

Kita pun mulai memainkan lagu **Masu** (lagu dari band Jepang Radwimps, yang penasaran silakan cari^^)

_Nanya kanya to, afureterukedo,  
Koko ni aru mono, koko ni nai mono, sorede subete desu. (Masu.)_

Wow. Gue merasa cool abis.

Gue pun sok asik dengan ngayunin gitar gue keatas dan kebawah.

_Ima ieru koto, kore wa nandarou?_

"Breeng" duh itu pasti suara si Masaki salah pencet lagi, semoga dia nggak keseleo kayak kemaren lagi deh. Abis emang dia kalo main lebay sih, pake goyang-goyang, nari-nari segala.

_Ikiterukoto to, shindeku koto to, sorekuraidesu._

"Bsummm.. Hwaa!" yang ini pasti Hakuryuu, dia suka main bass sambil jalan-jalan, jadi dia sering kesandung kabel basnya sendiri. Apa gara-gara nervous diliatin Shuu juga ya?

_Hoka nimo nai kato omoimashite, uta wo utatteru wake desu. (Masu.)_

"Dung tak dung tak" oh shit Tenma mulai keluar dari ritme lagi. Kok mereka payah banget sih.

Tapi gue memutuskan untuk cuek dan tetep lanjut nyanyi.

_Anata hitori to, hoka zenjinrui.  
Dochira ka hitotsu, sukuu to shitara,  
Dochi darou ka na?  
Mayowasu you!_

_Monda__y-_

"STOPPPPPPP!"

Jeritan Fey menghentikan permainan kami. Gue melongo. Yang lain juga.

"Kalian.. kalian bener-bener..ANCUR!" kata Fey straight to the heart alias sadis dan menohok abis di jantung kami para anak band labil.

"Yang main keyboard! Jangan heboh gerak sampe tangan kamu kepeleset mulu dong! Yang bass juga, mainnya udah bener, tapi kenapa jatuh terus? Kamu, yang main drum! Kamu tau kan ada yang namanya ketukan?" Fey berteriak memarahi kami satu-satu

"Fey..sabar, Fey" gue berusaha untuk menenangkan dia.

"Kamu juga!" Augh, Fey marahin gue juga?

"Udah main gitarnya payah, suara kamu..bener-bener ancur! Semuanya ancur! Kalian beneran niat ngeband nggak sih? Dengan band kayak gini, kalian mau aku jadi vokalis kalian? Hahhh?"

Duhhh...juteknya balik lagii. Fey kalo lagi marah serem, sumpah. Masaki,Hakuryuu dan Tenma aja sampe pundung gitu.

"Please Fey! bantu kita!" Gue, seorang Tsurugi yang cool, kalem, dan sangar ini...

Gue langsung berlutut.. bahkan sujud mohon ampun dihadapan dia.

"Mau alasan apa lagi, hahh?" Jir kenapa sekarang gue yang dibully? Tapi demi masa depan band, gue nggak bakal mundur!

"Gue..gue tau, band gue emang ancur, berantakan..karena kita semua masih amatir! Tapi gue pengen band ini jadi band yang diakuin semua orang.. gue pengen ini jadi band yang hebat.. kita udah berusaha dan kemampuan kita emang cuma sampe sini... makanya, tolong bantu kami Fey!" gue belom menaikkan kepala gue.

Gue tau, Fey lagi mandangin gue dari atas dengan tampang bingung.

"Tsur.." suara isak tangis Taiyou yang terharu di pojokan pun terdengar sama gue.

.

"Fey, aku juga setuju sama Tsurugi, menurutku, kamu pasti bisa mengubah band ini" Gue mendongak, tampak Shuu menepuk pundak Fey sambil tersenyum lembut.

"..."

"Ya?" tegas Shuu

"..."

"Yayang Shuu.." cih ini kenapa suara Hakuryuu nyelip sih, ganggu suasana aja.

"Hahhh... baiklah" Fey menghela napas panjang.

Semua orang langsung senyum.

"Band kayak kalian memang perlu seseorang sepertiku.. untuk memperbaiki kalian, hmf" dia tersenyum bangga. "Siapkan diri kalian.. kalo kalian mainnya nggak bagus, aku nggak mau nyanyi!"

"Ehh?" semuanya lagsung ber-huuu ria.

"Hahaha" Shuu malah tertawa. Yah, gue harus berterima kasih sama dia juga sih.

.

"Hmm.. band ini perlu diperbaiki dari awal.. kalau begitu, mulai dari kamu!" Fey menunjuk kearah..

Tenma yang langsung mangap saking kagetnya

"Ehhh? Akuuuu? " Tenma menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Dalam sebuah band, Drum itu sangat penting, bisa dibilang sebagai pemandu jalannya musik. Tapi tadi aku lihat rhtym sensemu berantakan..Karena itu, kau yang harus diperbaiki lebih dulu!"

"Apaaa?"

"Karena itu, aku akan melatih kemampuan ritmemu dari nol, nah, ayo... kita mulai?" apa cuma perasaan gue aja atau Fey yang tersenyum manis itu sebenarnya menyeringai?

"Hii? Sebentar Fey,,aku belum siapp-waaAAAAA!"

Dan Tenma sudah keburu diseret Fey ke posisi Drum set berada.

"Oke, coba main lagi"

"Ehh? Fey.."

"MAIN"

"I-iya.." Tenma pun mengayunkan stik drumnya dan mulai memainkan drum tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nadanya meleset tahu! Ulangi lagi dari awal!" Fey memukul Tenma dengan majalah yang ada didekat situ, menghentikan permainan Tenma yang sudah sampai tengah lagu

"Ehh? Ta-tapi.. Tapi Fey.."

"DIEM! Cepet ulangin!"

Dan terdengarlah suara tangisan Tenma dan teriakan Fey dari sudut drum dibelakang sana. Sementara gue dan yang lain berlatih sendiri-sendiri hari ini, berusaha menghindarkan pandangan kami dari dua orang yang sedang sibuk berlatih ala spartan itu.

Xxxxxx

"Udah malem nih, pulang yuk!" rengek Masaki di penghujung sesi latihan kami. Akhirnya kami pun memutuskan buat pulang karena udah capek juga.

"Kita duluan ya" Shuu dan Hakuryuu langsung cabut sambil gandengan tangan. Lengket seperti biasa

"Gue juga udah dijemput nih, duluan ya guys" Masaki dijemput sama papanya, yang seorang CEO perusahaan besar. Makanya dia paling kaya diantara kita, dan biasanya dialah yang nalangin biaya band kita.

"Tenma, kita juga pulang yuk, kita searah kan?" Taiyou langsung buru-buru menggandeng tangan Tenma dan menariknya pergi sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat menjawab. Lagian Tenma udah lemes banget gara-gara seharian kena semprot Fey mulu.

Uh-oh...

Tinggal gue dan Fey. berdua.

Gue ngelirik dia. Dia ngelirik gue.

.

"Err.. gue anterin lo sampe rumah deh" kata gue

"Nggak usah kok" Fey berjalan ninggalin gue dengan cueknya

"T-Tunggu! Kan gue yang ngajak lo ikut kesini, gue harus bertanggung jawab dong! Pokoknya gue nganter lo sampe rumah! Titik! Meskipun itu artinya gue mesti nguntit elo dari belakang!"

"Ehh?"

Gue pun ngejar dia.

"Terserah aja deh" dia menghela napas lagi, entah udah keberapa kalinya hari ini.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, gue mencoba ngoceh apapun yang ada di otak gue, biar gak canggung. Tapi Fey tetep kalem aja nanggepin gue. Kemana perginya semangat dia pas marah-marah ngajarin Tenma tadi?

"Bi..bintangnya bagus ya"

"Biasa aja"

"..."

"..."

"Capek ya, abis latian tadi.."

"Iya"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Duh ngomong apalagi ya? Otak gue mampet.

"Kamu.." eh dia ngomong!

"Ya?"

"Kenapa sampe rela sujud, rela berenang ke sungai.. Cuma demi band itu? Apa segitu pentingnya ya, jadi terkenal?"

"Fey.." kami berdua menghentikan langkah kami.

Angin malam berhembus kencang. Kami berdua berdiri di tengah jalanan yang sepi.

"Abang gue dulu seorang gitaris dan vokalis band juga.. mimpinya adalah menjadi gitaris nomor satu di dunia. Sehari setelah dia direkrut oleh perusahaan musik terkenal, dia.."

"..Dia tewas karena kecelakaan"

Gue tersenyum pahit.

Fey tampak shock dan lalu menunduk sedih

"Maaf.."

"Nggak apa-apa, sebenarnya udah cukup lama.. tapi, gue nggak terima mimpi abang gue terhenti ditengah jalan.. Makanya gue mau ngelanjutin mimpi abang gue.. tapi sayangnya gue nggak sejago dia..haha"

"..."

Argh, suasananya jadi nggak enak lagi!

"Makanya, tolong bantu gue ya, demi abang gue juga, haha..ha.."

Ketawa gue nggak enak banget.

Dia nengok kearah gue dengan senyum sedih. "Kita emang nggak bisa nilai orang dari luarnya aja ya"

"Eh?"

"Ah, rumahku sudah dekat kok,tinggal belok disini aja. Sampai sini saja ya" dia melangkah menuju belokan yang ada didekat kami.

"Tung.."

"Sampai besok, Tsurugi" dia menengok kebelakang, karah gue dengan senyum manisnya.

.

DEGG

.

Senyum tulusnya.

Yang baru pertama kali gue liat sejak gue ketemu dia kemaren.

Ini juga pertama kalinya dia manggil gue..dengan nama gue..

Oh tuhan..

Dan tau-tau dia udah ilang dari pandangan gue, dan belok ke jalan itu.

Tapi gue masih belum bisa bergerak.

Jantung gue berdetak nggak karuan, serasa mau loncat keluar dan ngejar dia sampe kerumah.

.

.

.

Kayaknya, gue beneran sakit jantung deh.

TBC

**Maaf..saya sudah membunuh yu-nii... why.. Yuichi-niisannnnnn I'm sowrryyyyy (TT_TT)**

**Btw maaf author gak sempat membalas review kalian satu persatu... Author lagi sangat sibuk dan sedikit err..males, haha. Tapi kita sangat menghargai review dari kalian kok. Jangan kapok buat review lagi ya~*****ternyata ngemis review***

**Ayo kita sebarkan virus pairing KyoFey ke seluruh dunia~~**


	3. 3

**Yak, udah lumayan lama ya.. baru bisa update sekarang.. maklum, sibuk sesibuk-sibuknya sampe kurang tidur dan nggak ada waktu buat nulis..yeah.. school shucks..**

**Thanks atas reviewnya teman-teman fans Fey no Uta sekalian~**

**Since it's been a while I'll put the disclaimer and warnings again:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven belongs to level five. We only own this homo fic.**

**WarningS: Tsurualay, Tsurugay, Tsurugeehh, Tsuruooc, Tsurugaje, Tsurutypo.**

**Btw walaupun ini bukan songfic, tapi tiap chapternya akan diisi oleh satu lagu pilihan author~! Yeah~! Jadi kalau bisa silakan mencari lagu yang kami sebutkan (tepatnya rekomendasikan)~ siapa tau selera kita sama~ dan yang lebih penting, untuk penghayatan cerita yang lebih! Yah, namanya juga fic tentang band, ada musik-musiknya lah dikit buat BGM**

**Okay, enjoy~**

**Fey ga Utau, Ai no Neiro**

**Chapter 3**

Gue baru sadar..

Fey itu, semakin hari, semakin lama diliat, semakin imut.

"Masakii! Udah dibilangin jangan goyang kan! Liat, nadanya salah lagi! Ulangin dari awal!"

Ahhh, dia bagaikan malaikat.. begitu imut...begitu manis..

"Heh, Hakuryuu! Kamu yang bener dong berdirinya! Jatuh mulu! Mau selanjutnya aku yang dorong biar kamu jatuh? Hahhh?"

Jantung gue, jantung gue nggak kuat..kalo ada Fey…. jantung gue kronis..

"Tsurugi!"

Apa gue bakal mati karena sakit jantung ini..

"TSURUGI!"

Tapi demi Fey, gue rela mati kok...

"TSURUGIIIIII! DENGER NGGAK SIH?"

PLAKKKK

.

.

Anjir

Gue,

Gue dipukul Fey.

GUE DIPUKUL FEY!

Artinya..

.

Fey nyentuh gue!

Ohmagot rasanya kayak kesetrum listrik..

Jantung gue mulai deg-degan nggak karuan lagi

Oh, Fey...

"Eheheh..." gue Cuma nyengirin Fey yang lagi cemberut didepan gue, rasa bekas pukulan Fey dikepala gue berasa habis dibelai, masih terasa disana.. begitu lembut..hahh, habis ini gue nggak bakal pernah keramas lagi..

Eh bentar, gue dipukul kenapa gue malah seneng?

Masa gue masokis sih?

Gue liat Fey berganti ekspresi dengan ekspresi khawatir dan juga..err.. takut? Tenang Fey, gue nggak ngegigit kok! Walaupun lo nyiksa gue, gue maafin kok!

Tapi Fey malah melangkah mundur, dan mundur menjauhi gue

PLAKKKKKK

.

Sekali lagi kepala gue terasa sakit, tapi kali ini bukan Fey. datengnya dari belakang gue.

Guepun menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Tenma sedang duduk di drum setnya dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Fey tadi, khawatir plus takut.

Gue liat kebawah, ada stik drum yang tergeletak disitu

Artinya, Tenma tadi ngelempar gue pake drum stick itu

.

.

Gue jelas gak terima kepala kece gue jadi korban.

"Woiiiii Ten! sakit go**ok! A**ing lu! #afdsgshjh!"

Tenma malah menghembuskan napas lega.

Loh kok? Dicaci maki malah seneng?

Anjir sakit beneran tau!

.

"Kepala lo nggak apa-apa Tsur?" Taiyou muncul, mencoba mendistract fokus gue dari Tenma tersayangnya. Cih.

"Apa-apa tau! Sakit nih! Kenapa juga mesti pake stik drum!" gue nggak peduli, kalo dia mau ngelindungin Tenma, yaudah dia aja yang gue marahin.

"Engg.. bukan itu maksud gue.. bukan kepala itu.."

"Lah terus kepala apa? Siapa? kelapa? Yang jelas dong!"

.

"Maksud gue.. isi kepala lo.. lo masih waras nggak?"

.

.

.

"..Lo mau gue bunuh, You?"

Gue pun memasuki battle mode

.

.

.

"Ampunnnn! Abang tsurugi, aku rapuhhhhhh, huaaa" jerit Taiyou lebay.

Karena gue kasian sama dia, akhirnya gue lepasin pitingan gue dari makhluk bernama Taiyou itu, walopun gue belom puas juga. Enak aja dia ngatain gue nggak waras. Secara gue ini jenius us us gitu..plis deh!

"Stop stop Tsur! Gue setuju ama Taiyou! Lo kenapa sih hari ini?" Hakuryuu malah ngelindungin Taiyou, yang sembunyi dibelakang badan dia. Gue tau sebenernya Taiyou maunya sembunyi dibelakang Tenma, tapi masalahnya Tenma duduk jauh dibelakang sana, di kursi drumnya. Dasar Taiyou, modusnya nggak pernah abis.

"Hahh? Apa sih, gue nggak kenapa-kenapa kok! Emang kenapa sih!"

"Abis lo seharian ini senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila.. padahal biasanya lo kan sok cool gitu. Udah gitu dipanggil nggak nyahut, bengong mulu," jelas Hakuryuu. "Makanya kita pikir….lo udah nggak waras tsur!"

.

.

Hah?

Gue senyum mulu?

Emang sih gue nyengirin Fey, tapi masa iya sih?

"Oh, mungkin gara-gara penyakit jantung gue" iya, semenjak kena penyakit jantung ini, gue bawaannya bengong mulu, males makan, males mandi, males ngapa-ngapain deh pokoknya.

.

.

.

"Yak, lo emang nggak waras , Tsur." Hakuryuu ngangguk, diikutin ama yang lainnya

Tunggu! Darimana dia dapet kesimpulan itu!?

.

"Bukannya dari awal dia emang udah kayak gini?" kata Fey, dengan tampang datar,pake nunjuk lagi

Semuanya langsung kicep.

MAKSUD LOE?

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tenma, Tenma, aku mau sosis guritamu dong~!" Taiyou, setelah gue perbolehkan di chapter kemaren, datang ke kelas kami tiap jam istirahat makan siang.

"Oh iya, ambil aja You." Tenma senyum seperti biasa

"(sebenernya maksudnya pengen minta disuap, tapi..) hehe, minta ya." Taiyou mencomot bekal Tenma, buatan Akinee, saudara Tenma yang jago masak. Btw, You, kok gue bisa denger isi hati lo ya? Lagi-lagi modus lo gagal ya?kasian..

"Oh iya, Fey mana? Nggak bareng lo you?" tanya Hakuryuu sambil mengunyah roti dagingnya.

Oh iya, gue baru nyadar

Pantesan gue bisa cool hari ini, Fey nggak ada toh.

"Eh? Ohh Fey itu selalu makan siang sendirian di atap…. yah lagian…."

"Lagian?" gue mengernyitkan dahi gue.

"Walaupun dia selalu bersemangat pas latihan band kalian..di kelas dia selalu diem dan menyendiri... teman-teman sekelas juga masih menjauhi dia…." Taiyou menghela napas

Whut? Fey yang itu? Yang hobi nyiksa kita kalo kita salah walau cuma salah satu nada aja?

"Yang bener You? Kok kamu nggak temenin dia?" kali ini Tenma yang nyahut. Taiyou langsung gelagapan.

"Ehh..itu..soalnya aku sapa juga dia malah nyuekin..kayak berusaha ngejauh gitu..mungkin dia takut aku juga jadi dijauhin temen sekelas.."

.

Kita pada diem

Gue lupa, walopun dia galak, bawel, sadis..tapi sebelum itu..

Dia kesepian kan?

Gue lupa kalo dia punya masalah, dan dijauhin sama orang lain..

Cuma gara-gara gosip picisan itu, cih

.

"Lo samperin dia sana, Gi." suara Masaki menyadarkan gue. Padahal daritadi dia cuma diem sambil makan bekalnya yang dibikinin sama asisten papanya.

"Hah? Kenapa gue?" gue nggak ngerti

"Iya, lo kan suka sama dia?"

.

.

.

"Hahhhhhhhhhhhh?" jerit gue lebay

Apa?

Gue.

Suka.

Fey?

.

Impossibel!

"Hah..lo ngomong apa mas? Gue suka Fey? haha….." gue berusaha ketawa, menganggap itu cuma bercanda

"Iya, orang udah jelas gitu kok. Buktinya kalo ada Fey lo selalu salting."

.

.

Mampus

Mampus

Mati gue

Masaki mati

Rarabai

Ini apa

Masa sih?

.

"Ehhh? Tsurugi suka Fey toh?" Tenma dan Shinsuke yang ada disebelahnya juga ikut berteriak heboh. Maklum, mereka kan tukang gosip.

"Tenma-kun nggak sadar? Orang jelas gitu kok, apalagi Taiyou, jelas banget dia suka sama ka.." mulut Masaki keburu dibekep sama Taiyou.

.

"Eh apa? Taiyou apa?" Tenma kepo.

"Nggak kok, nggak kenapa-kenapa! Iya kan Masaki?" Taiyou memencet pipi Masaki dengan senyum yang mengancam, dan akhirnya Masaki ngangguk pasrah

Emang sih, Masaki ini orangnya paling peka, sensitif, ato apalah, pokoknya dia paling tau segala macem, yang bahkan kita sendiri nggak sadar.

Tapi, gue suka ama Fey?

Masa sih?

"Gue..suka sama Fey?" gue menggumam

"Udah tsur, kalo nggak percaya, sana samperin aja dia, liat sendiri gimana perasaan lo ke dia," kata Hakuryuu dengan bijaknya. Duh, dia emang sahabat gue yang terbaik deh!

"Gue tau kok gimana perasaan lo. Gue jadi inget pas jaman gue awal suka sama Shuu..fufufu…." dia tertawa nista

…..ato mungkin bukan.

Hmm, mungkin gue akan coba saran dia.

Xxxxxxxx

Atap sekolah selalu sepi, jadi jarang ada orang yang kesini.

Gue bisa menemukan Fey dengan mudahnya, dia lagi duduk bersandar di pagar, sambil makan bekalnya. Tapi kayaknya dia nggak sadar gue ada disini? Hmm, gue samperin aja deh…

"Lo selalu sendirian makan disini?" kata gue. Fey tampak terkejut dan mendongak, ngeliatin gue.

"Tsurugi?"

"Yo, makan bareng yuk," gue senyum, dan duduk disamping dia.

Hmm? Jantung gue mulai kacau lagi..

Yah udahlah.. calm down, calm down..

"Kenapa tau aku ada disini?" Fey masih ngeliatin gue

"Oh, gue denger dari Taiyou."

"Ohh.."

.

.

Krik.

Kok diem lagi sih?

Topik, gue mesti cari topik

"Lo masih dijauhin..sama temen-temen sekelas lo?" cuma itu yang ada di pikiran gue

.

"Udah biasa kok." dia tersenyum pahit

.

Gue ngerasa dada gue sakit

Padahal Fey sebenernya baik, tapi kenapa nggak ada yang percaya?

Cuma gue

Cuma gue yang tau..

.

Mungkin gue bener-bener..

"Fey.." gue mendekatkan muka gue

Tangan gue berusaha ngeraih dia

Perlahan-lahan..

Beberapa senti lagi..

Dan gue..

.

.

.

KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi, dan gue langsung jatuh terguling kedepan saking shocknya. Fey sweatdrop ngeliatin gue yang marah marah sendiri karena diganggu disaat yang nggak tepat.

Tadi..kalo gue nggak diganggu..

Emang..gue mau ngapain?

Jangan bilang..

Gue mau..

Gue mau..

Nyi..

.

"HWAAAAAAA!" gue ngerasa muka gue panas. Nggak bia menahan emosi, gue mukul-mukul lantai yang ada didepan gue dengan sadisnya.

"Tsu..tsurugi?"

Uh-oh, Fey manggil gue.

"Ya, Fey?" gue berusaha tersenyum dengan coolnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Lebih baik kita balik ke kelas sekarang…."

Jangan-jangan Fey nganggep gue gila lagi, kayak kemaren? Duh.

Gue pun lemes selemes lemesnya sambil ngegelengin kepala gue.

Image gue udah ancur..

Gue jadi pengen mati aja..

.

Tapi Fey malah senyum manis ke gue

"Haha, dasar aneh,"

.

.

Jantung gueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Helpkayaknya gue mau mati bentar lagi help panggil UGD sekarang jugaa!

Jantung gueee!

Senyum Fey membunuh gueee!

Apa.. gue.. beneran..

Masa...sih..

Apa bener kata Masaki..

Eh, sementara gue ngelamun Fey udah jalan ninggalin gue!

Gue pun mengejar dia.

"Fey! mulai besok gue makan bareng lo ya!"

Xxxxxxx

"Jadi?"

Masaki tersenyum jahil. Hakuryuu senyum penuh harapan. Tenma senyum kepo.

"Yah, gitu deh.." gue menggaruk kepala gue yang nggak gatal.

"Gitu gimana? Yang jelas dong!"duh Tenma, plis deh, kepo itu ada batasnya nak.

"Iya, gue suka sama.."

"Suka sama siapa?" suara Fey dari belakang gue mengagetkan gerombolan kami. Sebenernya tadi kita lagi nungguin Fey datang di studio, sambil ngegosip, biasa.

Duh,

Gue gelagapan kayak cacing kesemutan

"Suka ama Dora! Iya, gue suka nonton Dora the explorer tiap pagi dan.."

.

.

Semua kicep

Anjir, kenapa gue asal ngomong yang keluar malah Dora?

Fey nggak berekspresi apa-apa. Poker face. Mungkin saking shocknya.

Iyalah, mana ada abg jaman sekarang yang masih nontonin Dora? Jir

Sekarang dia nggak bakal manggil gue aneh lagi, tapi aneh dan pedofil!

"Oh.." Fey Cuma bisa ngasih reaksi itu. "Yaudah, kita mulai latihan yuk"

Gue menghela napas lega

.

.

.

"Tenma! Kemarin kan udah bisa! Kenapa sekarang salah lagi?" Fey kembali ke Coach mode nya. Menjitak kepala kami satu-satu.

.

"Wah Hakuryuu udah nggak jatuh lagi ya, bagus deh" eh tapi dia muji Hakuryuu? Sial! Gue menggigit gitar gue saking keselnya. Padahal gue aja belom pernah dipuji Fey!

"Iya dong, hehe" Hakuryuu berpose bangga sambil lanjut main bass, tapi...

"Wah, Hakuryuu keren!" Shuu yang duduk di depannya tersenyum dengan polosnya

Hakuryuu langsung jatuh akibat salting dosis tinggi.

.

.

"Masaki! Kamu salah pencet lagi!"

"Ehh?"

"Tsurugi juga, kamu mainnya yang bener dong! Dan tolong jangan asal nyanyi dengan sumbang begitu!"

"So..sori.."

Sebenernya sih gue nggak bisa fokus main gitar gara-gara Fey berdiri disamping gue..

Dan gue liat Masaki cemberut nggak terima

"Fey, kamu tuh main perintah mulu! Emang kamu bisa hah? Main keyboard itu nggak gampang tau!" Masaki protes,

"Haah? Kamu pikir aku ini siapa? Aku MANTAN PENYANYI IDOLA! Aku lebih tau nada dibanding kalian!"

"Halah mana? Emang suara lo sebagus apa sampe bisa nyuruh-nyuruh kita kayak gini?" Masaki nyolot. "Dulu lo emang penyanyi, tapi sekarang?"

"Udah, udah, Masaki, stop! Jangan berantem. Yuk lanjut latihan. Fey juga.." gue berusaha melerai , berhubung gue ada ditengah-tengah mereka. Dan berhubung gue ada ditengah tengah mereka, gue ngerasa mereka bukan lagi berantem satu sama lain, tapi malah kompakan marahin gue yang malang ini..

"Diem, tsurugi!"

Tuh kan, Fey ngebentak gueeee...

Ih, dia beneran marah?

Gara-gara Masaki sih!

"Kalo begitu apa boleh buat, akan kutunjukkkan..kemampuanku.." Fey melangkah maju ke tengah, dan..

Mulai menyanyi..

Suara yang sama dengan yang waktu itu gue denger dari ipod shinsuke..

(**Song : Just Follow Time by Yuyoyuppe**, vocal :Calo. Please listen to the song while you read this and imagining Fey singing like angel. If not, just read the lyrics)

_See the emotion__  
__The sky is showing__  
__It's changing__  
__We can't control__  
__The sun or the clouds__  
__That go by__  
__In the sky___

_Something takes the reins of our lives__  
__We don't know why so we look back and sigh__  
__Something takes the reins of our lives__  
__We don't know why so we look back and sigh___

_See the sky's making teardrops__  
__They're not mine__  
__We can't control__  
__Our feelings sometimes__  
__Breathe and forget about today___

_Something takes the reins of our lives__  
__I believe there's another world beyond our sky__  
__Something takes the reins of our lives__  
__Still time goes by__  
__And the clouds go by in the sky__  
__Something knows what we are and why now is now__  
__But we don't know__  
__So just follow time~_

.

.

.

Maski kicep.

Hakuryuu melongo.

Mata Tenma berkaca-kaca.

Taiyou bergetar.

Shuu senyum.

Gue?

Gue shock.

Suara Fey bagus banget…

Muka gue panas dan kayaknya memerah semerah-merahnya.

Mata gue juga, gue merasa pengen nagis.

Suara Fey membuat gue sadar.

.

Gue..

.

Gue bener-bener suka sama Fey...

**TBC**

**Akhirnya tsurugi sadarrr! Wohoo**

**Oh ya, sebenernya suara tsurugi nggak jelek kok, suara bang Takashi Ohara itu malah ganteng banget. Siapa sih yang nggak jantungan pas denger dia nyanyi "darou?" dia ending song chrono stone,Te wo Tsunagou? Tapi yah demi cerita suara dia harus di****korbankan hoho..**


	4. 3,5

**Ehem, karena udah lama nggak update, ini chapter bonus untuk para pembaca setia sekalian~ **

**Fey ga Utau, Ai no Neiro**

**Chapter 3.5 **

**Masaki's World**

Ehem, ehem.

Haiiiiiii, semua, ini gue, Kariya Masaki, anak paling imut sedunia~!

Taulah ya, gue temennya si Tsurugi itu, yang sama-sama ngeband juga.

Eh? Kenapa gue disini?

Karena kali ini... gue lah yang akan megang ceritanya ! Mwahahahaha!

Tenang aja, gue lebih jago cerita, en lebih logis daripada si Tsurualay itu kok! Gue akan menjelaskan cerita ini dengan ilmiah!

Kalian juga pasti lebih suka pembawa cerita kayak gue, yang imut-imut ganteng ini daripada si Tsurugi preman pasar itu kan?

.

Eh, by the way..ngomongin si Tsurualay..

Kalian tau, semenjak dia nyadar kalo dia suka sama Fey, si mantan idola itu, ada aja deh tingkahnya tiap hari

Pertama, setiap saat nggak ada Fey, dia bakal bengong, cemberut, kadang senyum-senyum sendiri, terus galau sendiri. Seriously, semua orang shock ngeliat dia kayak gitu, walau dia udah alay dari dulu sih. Kalo gue bukan temannya, gue pasti udah jaga jarak lima meter dari dia.

Dan kedua, kalo ada Fey, dia bakal pake macem-macem cara buat narik perhatian Fey (baca: modus). Mulai dari maksa ngajak makan siang bareng (dia sampe ngeresearch data makanan kesukaan Fey dari majalah lama dan dia bawa buat bekal, walaupun dianya sendiri nggak suka), terus sok minjem buku catetan Fey, dan minta diajarin (padahal sih gue tau dia itu lumayan pinter, walaupun nggak sejenius gue), sampe pura-pura jatuh di depan Fey biar ditolongin (sumpah, ini modus yang nggak elit, tapi sukses juga)

Oh, reaksi dari Fey nya sendiri?

Dia tetap cuek.

.

Kasian Tsurugi. Modusnya nggak mempan ke Fey

Eh ngomong-ngomong tentang Fey..

Gue sebel banget sama Fey, dia itu suka banget marahin gue, padahal kan gue cuma salah mencet satu tuts pas main keyboard. Dan dia bilang goyangan seksi gue itu ngeganggu? Cih.

Tapi emang sih, dia itu mantan penyanyi idola, udah punya banyak pengalaman dan ahli di bidang musik.. iya, gue akuin, gue juga dulu sempet ngefans sama dia sebelum dia keluar dari dunia artis.

Terus kemaren, gue kira dia udah nggak bisa nyanyi sebagus dulu lagi, gara-gara udah lama berhenti, eh..ternyata..

Suara dia emang bagus banget.

Gue jadi kagum banget sama dia..

Mana sebagai mantan idol, dia lumayan imut lagi..

.

Eh!

Jangan salah sangka ya! Gue nggak naksir Fey kok! No thank you deh

Fey cukup buat si Tsurualay itu aja

Kalo gue sih..ehem..gue udah punya orang yang gue taksir..

Hehehe..

Siapa?

Oh, lo semua penasaran? Oke bakal gue kasih tau, kalo kalian maksa!

Sebenernya, sekarang gue juga lagi dalam misi mengamati (baca :menguntit) gebetan gue itu dari jauh..

Ya..dia..

Kirino senpai..

Begitu cantik..tapi juga cool..

Haahh senpaii..

Hm.. lagi lagi dia ngintip ruang musik dari jendela ya..

Seperti biasa, dia ngintipin Shindou senpai yang lagi main piano disitu..

.

Cih

.

Apa sih bagusnya Shindou senpai!?

Emang sih dia jago main piano, pernah jadi juara internasional!

Terus juga dia itu rada ganteng dikit, makanya populer dikalangan cewek

Terus juga pinter dan bertanggung jawab, malah katanya dicalonin jadi ketua osis..

Terus..terus..dia juga..kaya..

Terus..

.

Tunggu bentar! Kenapa gue malah ngebagus-bagusin rival gue!?

Gue jadi merasa kalah, sial..

Enggak Masaki, kamu tau, Shindou itu punya kelemahan..

Kelemahan dia itu..

Dia itu..sebenernya..dia itu..CENGENG!

(dan sebenernya, semua orang juga tau)

Tapi puhlis, siapa sih yang cuma nonton sinetron aja nangis? Cuma Shindou!

Dan gue pernah liat, pas lagi jalan pulang gitu dia dipalakin si Tsurualay, ehh gitu aja dia nangis, sampe si Tsurualay illfeel dan nggak jadi malak.

Beda banget sama gue, Masaki si pemberani! Humph, kalo gue yang dipalak, udah gue bales ngejambak rambut si Tsurualay itu deh!

Makanya, kenapa sih..Kirino senpai sukanya ama dia? Bukan sama gue?

Secara gue lebih ganteng, lebih gentleman daripada Shindou! Bokap gue juga kaya kok!

Musik? Puhliss, gue itu keyboardist band ya,Cuma emang SEDIKIT jagoan dia lah,gue akuin.

.

.

Apa.. karena gue pendek ya?

.

.

Arghhhh gue Cuma telat tumbuh kok! Liat aja, bentar lagi gue bakal ngalahin tingginya tsutugi yang songong itu! Gue selalu sebel kalo gue ngomong sama dia, pasti dia sok sok nunduk gitu! Huh! Memandang rendah gue!

Yah, paling nggak sih gue lebih tinggi dari si Shinsuke cebol itu.

Ehh back to topic, fyi, gue lagi sembunyi dibalik dinding belokan di lorong yang menuju ruang musik. Dan Kirino senpai ada didepan gue, dia berdiri di jendela ruang musik sambil sembunyi sembunyi. Di ruang musik? Ada Shindou senpai lagi main piano, cih.

Kirino senpai, kenapa kamu ngehela napas sambil blushing gitu? Bener sih kata orang, jatuh cinta itu bikin kamu tambah cantik, tapii..kenapa mesti sama si cengeng Shindou itu? Kamu nggak tau aku dibelakang sini cuma bisa gigit jari ngeliatin kegalauanmu itu?

Kenapa? Kenapa bukan gue?

Mendadak lagu yang tadi malem gue denger di TV berbunyi di kepala gue, menambah sendu suasana hati gue.. walo gue cuma inget reffnya sih..

**(Megurine Luka – Interviewer)**

**(just partly,search for full song if interested)**

suki na ongaku wa nandesuka?  
_What kind of music do you like?_  
suki na tabemono wa nandesuka?  
_ What kind of food do you like?_

kimi no suki na hito wa dare desuka?  
_ Who is the person you like?_

..kitto sore wa boku ja nainda" toka

_..Without a doubt, that person can't be me._

Hah, gue mulai melankolis..

Seriously, cinta itu bikin orang jadi alay.

Dan gue, nggak mau jadi kayak si Tsurualay itu.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Tsur, plis, jangan nyengir lagi lebih dari ini, gue mual liatnya!"

Suara Hakuryuu menyadarkan gue dari lamunan gue.

Oh, ternyata pelajaran terakhir udah selesai toh, gue nggak sadar gara-gara mikirin Kirino-senpai selama pelajaran tadi.

Hakuryuu menggebrak meja Tsurugi yang duduk dibelakang gue setelah pelajaran selesai.

Tsurugi juga ternyata baru sadar dari lamunannya, sempat melongo sedikit sebelum balik nyengir lagi. "Yuuuu! Denger deh! Hari ini, gue makan siang ama Fey lagi! Terus kan dia marah-marah gitu ke gue, imut sih, terus gue nanya dia, apa dia benci gue, terus..dia jawab ENGGAK!" Tsurugi bercerita dengan girangnya, sampe Hakuryuu speechless ngeliat temennya yang satu itu.

Yah Tsurugi, Fey emang nggak benci sama kamu, tapi perasaan gue bilang kalo Fey sebenernya illfeel ama kamu. Iyalah, alay gitu.. Cuma dibilang gitu aja seneng banget..

Gue tau Hakuryuu nggak bisa komen apa-apa soalnya dia sama alaynya, yah dulu pas dia awal naksir shuu juga sama alaynya sih, menurut cerita Tsurugi. Maklum, waktu itu gue belom kenal dia sama Tsurugi. Dan sekarang orang yang nyeritain itu seakan lupa kalo dia pernah nyebut Hakuryuu 'alay', dan malah menjadi spesies itu sendiri. Gue prihatin.

"Ohh..ya, bagus deh Gi, lo gencar juga pedekatenya, semoga berhasil deh" Hakuryuu cuma bisa ngasih semangat sambil senyum nggak tega. Gue jadi kasian sama dia.

"Iya! Oh iya, hari ini gue janjian sama dia mau ke kafe loh!"

"Hoo, kencan dong?"

"Iyaa, duh, kenapa gue jadi semangat sendiri ya.."

Cih.

Kayaknya dia bahagia banget, kehidupan cintanya lancar. Nah gue, masih galau gara-gara orang yang gue suka, suka sama orang lain. Hah, senyumnya bikin gue inget lagi, dan gue jadi kesel sendiri.

.

Aha!

"Tsur!" panggil gue. Tsurugi nengok.

"Lo mau tau nggak, Fey tuh paling suka apa?"

"Eh apa, apa?" aha, sesuai rencana, dia tertarik ama perkataan gue.

"Iya, dia itu.." gue sok berbisik, "..paling suka sama orang yang rambutnya dikuncir dua, alias TWINTAIL!"

"Hahh?" Tsuru berteriak alay

"Iya, lo kan tau dia juga twntail? Nah, makanya dia suka sama orang yang dikuncir dua sama kayak dia"

"O..oh..gitu ya?"

"Iya! Nah Tsur, coba deh besok lo pake kuncir dua! Fey pasti langsung kesemsem sama lo!"

"..." Tsurugi mikir dalem-dalem. "..Oke"

Setelah ngomong itu, dia beranjak pergi.

.

.

Hahahahhaaa! Dia beneran percaya? Yaampun, bego banget sih! Udah jelas gue boong!

Bener kata orang, cinta bikin orang jadi bego!

Haha, mampus lo tsur, Fey bakal ngira lo gila dan tambah illfeel sama lo!

Xxxxx

Perut gue.

Perut gue sakit gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa, duh!

Si Tsurualay...

Dia beneran pake kuncir dua kesekolah!

Huhuhuhuhu..

Hahahahaha..

Mwahahahahha!

Anjrit, perut gue!

Gue ngeliatin dia jalan dengan cueknya pake model rambut barunya itu dari lantai atas, bareng Hakuryuu.

"Ki..ini pasti kerjaan lo deh" dia melototin gue. "Kasian kan Tsurugi?"

Gue susah ngomong, gara-gara hampir keabisan oksigen, kebanyakan ketawa.

"Hmph..tapi..phu..ah, itu ada Fey lagi mwahahaha!" gue kembali tertawa pas Fey muncul didepan Tsurugi dan Tsurugi nyapa dia dengan pedenya. Liat aja tampang Fey kayak campuran antara bingung sama kasian gitu.

Haha itu Tsurugi sampe merah banget gitu mukanya~ gue penasaran Fey ngomong apa ke dia..

Eh kok mendadak muka Tsurugi dari merah berubah ke ijo?terus ungu? Ehhh? Eh bentar itu anak kenapa tuh? Eh, dia pingsan lagi!

Apa saking shocknya ditolak si Fey?

Hakuryuu yang tadinya disebelah gue udah menghilang entah kemana, kayaknya lari nyamperin Tsurugi deh..hmm..

Berhubung gue merasa (sedikit) bersalah, gue pun menyusul dia kebawah

Xxxx

Gue nggak ngerti apa yang terjadi, tapi Tsurugi pingsan, sampe harus dibawa ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi Fey juga ikut, dan keliatan rada khawatir saat Fubuki-sensei, guru uks memeriksa si Tsurualay yang masih nggak sadarkan diri.

"Dia nggak apa-apa kok, Cuma reaksi alegi", kata Fubuki Sensei kalem

"Alergi?"

"Emang dia alergi apa?" gue menyenggol Hakuryuu yang masih berpikir disebelah gue.

"Hmm..apa dia makan sesuatu yang aneh?"Hakuryuu menengok kearah Fey yang nggak terlalu ngerti apa yang terjadi. "Bentar, Fey, kemaren kamu makan sama dia kan?"

"I-iya?"

"Kalian makan apa? Dimana?"

"Kami pergi ke kafe Carrot, disana semua makanannya terbuat dari wortel. Karena aku suka wortel, dan katanya Tsurugi juga, makanya kami kesana. Memangnya kenapa?"

"..Tsurualay..." Hakuryuu menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa yuu?" gue juga ikutan kepo

"Si Tsurualay bego itu..dia..dia itu..paling nggak bisa makan wortel.."

.

"Hahhhh?"

"Ta-tapi kok kemaren dia bilang, dia paling suka wortel?" Fey ikut kaget

"Yah, pasti dia bohong demi kamu, Fey.."

"Hahhh?" Tsuru alay itu bego ato apa sih, sampe kayak gini..

.. Cuma demi gebetannya?

Hah, bener bener lawak..

"Hah?ini dimana?" mendadak Tsurualay sadar, dan menengok kesekelilingnya.

"Ini di uks, kamu tadi pingsan gara-gara alergi" jelas Fubuki sensei sambil tersenyum

"Alergi..ekh! kalian!" tampaknya dia baru sadar kalo gue, Hakuryuu dan Fey ada disitu.

Dan horror banget men, itu si Hakuryuu sama Fey melototin Tsuru kayak gitu, gue bersyukur gue bukan Tsurugi..

"Eh..itu.."

Dia menengok ke arah Fey yang malah tampak terharu..eh bentar, terharu?

Fey..yang itu..terharu?

"Kamu gimana sih!" teriak Fey, Tsuru kicep. "Kenapa pake bohong segala, kalo nggak suka wortel ya jangan dipaksain! Kalau.."

Fey terdiam sejenak, lalu melirik kearah lain dengan muka merah dan mata berkaca kaca "Kalau kamu sampai kenapa-kenapa gara-gara aku..kan aku yang repot.."

.

.

Yak. Oke. Tsundere sekali. Fantastis

"Lagian aku belum selesai ngelatih kamu tau! Kalo kamu mati, gimana nasib band ini hah!?"

"Fey.. iya, maaf ya" Tsurualay juga ikut dramatis

"Betul, kalo kamu mati, gimana nasib hutang 500 yen ku yang belum kamu bayar itu?" Hakuryuu mengangguk-angguk. Hakuryuu, diem deh, lo mengganggu adegan ini aja.

"Me..mengharukan sekali.." Fubuki sensei malah terharu dipojokan.

Oke, gue merasa terlupakan.

Gue ngerasa ini lawak banget, tapi gue berusaha bertahan supaya nggak ketawa, supaya nggak merusak suasana kayak si Hakuryuu.

Tapi..Tsurugi hebat ya..dia sampe ngelakuin semua itu demi orang yang dia suka..

Sementara gue..gue cuma bisa ngintipin Kirino senpai dari jauh aja setiap hari...

.

Tsur..

Lo menyadarkan gue. Gue mesti bertindak, supaya orang yang gue suka bisa ngelirik gue, sadar akan keberadaan gue.. walo bukan berarti gue bakal modus kayak lo sih.

Lo aja, udah dipermaluin sebegitunya, tapi Fey malah jadi peduli sampe segitunya..modus lo akhirnya berhasil gi.. selamat..

"Oi, Mas, lo berani ya, boongin gue supaya pake twintail gini! Sini lo!"

..tinggal (untuk sementara)

Karena gue langsung kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya dari amukan Tsurugi yang baru nyadar kalo dia diboongin.

Yah, tapi entah kenapa, gue ngerasa lega, sampe senyum senyum sendiri gini.

jibun katte ni akiramete wa  
_Saying things like these, I gave up again and again,_  
hitori yogari de kizutsuiteta  
_and, while self-satisfied, let myself get hurt._

toshi o totte yatto kizukimashita  
As I grew older, I at last came to my realization

nee mada  
_Say, do you suppose_

mada ma ni ai masuka

_it's still not too late for me?__  
_

Oh ya, gue inget sekarang, bagian akhir dari lagu itu.. apa masih belum terlambat ya..

Hmmm bentar, gue pikir ini chapter khusus buat gue? kenapa ujung ujungnya malah nyeritain love lifenya si Tsurualay itu juga!?  
.

Cih, ya sudahlah.

Sampai bertemu lagi dengan saya, Kariya Masaki nan cerdas unyu ini!

**Nb : Fufu, kenapa author plih Masaki untuk chapter ini? Author juga nggak tahu! Silakan yang senasib ama Masaki, galau bareng sambil dengerin Interviewernya~**


	5. 3,99

**One other bonus chapter..almost there, chapter 4!*dying***

**Fey ga utau, Ai no Neiro**

**Chapter 3.99 (a story you wished you never heard)**

Ehem, para fans setiaku, lupakan si boncel yang ikut ikutan ngobrol sama kalian di chapter sebelumnya..karena, Tsurugi kyosuke yang kece ini, adalah PEMERAN UTAMAnya. Yes, I have come back! Dan gue udah berhasil balas dendam sama Masaki gara gara boongin gue dan udah malu maluin gue didepan Fey! dia gue kasih uler, dan langsung lemes sambil sujud sujud minta uler yang gue pegang dijauhin dari hidupnya. Dan, gue udah sembuh dari alergi wortel guee

Nah, hari ini sepertinya hari yang cerahhh~

Secerah hati guee~

Kenapa? Pengen tau? Kasih tau nggak yaa? Hmm, oke, kalo kalian pengen tau banget, gue dengan terpaksa akan menceritakan hal baik apa yang menimpa gue sekarang.

Sebagai permintaan maaf karena udah bikin alergi gue kambuh (walo sebenernya itu juga gara gara gue ngotot biar menyamakan kesukaan sama dia sih) Fey bikinin gue bekal makan siang hari ini, dan ngajak gue makan bareng!

Dear god, bunuh gue sekarang, gue bisa mati bahagia!

.

.

Yah, kalo para kecoak kecoak disebelah gue ini nggak ngeganggu sih..

.

"Fey! ini enak banget! Apa resepnya? Aku mau minta aki neechan bikinin ini tiap hari ah!" Tenma si rambut yoyo asik ngobrol sama Fey gue tentang makanan yang dibuat Fey.

"Oh, nggak kok, paling cuma ditambah susu sama keju saja.."

"Fey, boleh minta karaage nya ya?" Masaki lahap menyantap makanan didepannya

"Hwaa! Enak bangett! Fey bakat masak deh!" Pikachu berteriak kegirangan

"Oh, kok sayurnya juga enak sih?" Taiyou mengunyah brokolinya

Gue dicuekin, Jir. Kalian semua...

ITU MAKANAN GUE WOY! FEY BIKIN KHUSUS BUAT GUE, SIALLLL!

Kenapa kalian tiba –tiba ikutan makan di atap sama gue dan Fey?kenapaaaaa?

Tapi, demi image cool gue didepan Fey, gue nggak bisa memaki temen temen gue itu.

Sabar Tsur, sabar..

"Shuu, suapin dong~"

"Haha, Hakuryuu manja ah, yaudah sini, ayo ahhh"

Nah kalo ini nih, gue nggak bisa sabar..

"HEH KALIAN!" bentak gue. Shuu sama Hakuryuu menengok dengan cuek kearah gue.

"Apaan sih? Ganggu aja waktu kencanku ama yayang Shuu.."

"JANGAN..PACARAN..DISINI"

"Ehhh?"

"Gue setuju ama Tsurugi! bisa nggak jangan mesra-mesraan didepan Tsurugi yang jomblo ngenes ini?" Masaki tau-tau nimbrung

"Kayak lo nggak aja Mas" tanggap gue, dan Masaki langsung lemes.

"Cih, iri toh sama gue, haha.. makanya buruan tembak si Fe.." Hakuryuu langsung gue bekep mulutnya sebelum Fey sempat mendengar kalimatnya selesai.

"Haha, tapi Shuu ama Hakuryuu mesra banget deh, kalian udah pacaran dari lama?" kali ini Fey memeberikan tanggapan yang normal, phew..

"Hmm, udah dari kelas 1 sih..berarti udah setahun..ya 'kan Hakuryuu?" Shuu memberikan angelic smilenya, yang membuat Hakuryuu langsung tersepona

***note: apa aku lupa bilang kalo Tsuru dan kawan kawan semuanya anak kelas 2 sma?***

"Hee, tapi kok Shuu bisa suka sama Hakuryuu sih?"

"AHA!"

Oh-oh, jangan lagi. Kata aha!nya Hakuryuu yang mengaku aku jenius itu selalu berarti buruk buat gue. Kayak pas gue main kerumah dia dan dia lupa bawa kunci rumah dan akhirnya berteriak "aha! Pintu masuk dari halaman nggak dikunci!ayo kita manjat pagar aja ke halaman!" dan berakhir dibekuk polisi yang kebetulan lagi patroli dan mengira kita berdua maling..yah dalam hal ini, Hakuryuu pasti pengen banget cerita tentang lovelifenya. "Kalian mau tahu gimana awalnya kami bisa jadian!?"

"E-eh..Hakuryuu, yang kutanya kan Shuu.." bener Fey! jangan diem aja! Hentikan si Hakualay itu sebelum..

"Oke..jadi ceritanya dimulai dari awal kami masuk sma..saat kami masih kelas 1.." terlambat, Hakuryuu sudah memulai ceritanya.

_Flashback_

_Hakuryuu's POV_

_Gue Hakuryuu, dan gue adalah eksistensi terkuat di SMA Raimon ini. kenapa? Karena gue adalah seorang..emm..berandal? yah intinya, tiap hari pasti ada aja yang nantangin iri karena kegantengan gue? Huh_

(Tsurugi : "Bukan woy, mereka tuh mau nagih utang, anjir")

Gue ini seorang lonewolf..gue gak pernah punya orang deket, kecuali Tsurugi, anak buah gue

(Tsurugi : "Anjrit anak buah dari Hongkong! Minta ditimpuk, Yu?")

_Semua orang takut sama gue, dan gue juga nggak pernah peduli sama mereka, sampe.._

_Sampe seorang malaikat bernama Shuu hadir dalam kehidupan gue.._

(Tsurugi :"..."*merinding*)

_Jadi ceritanya, pada suatu hari yang sudah ditakdirkan, gue bertemu Shuu pada sebuah pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan! Shuu jadi anak baru di kelas gue, dia pindah kesekolah ini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya._

_Pas gue liat pertama kali sih, gue langsung ngerasa dia itu imut banget. Senyumnya, gerakan tubuhnya, oh..bagaikan dewi dari khayangannnnn~_

(Tsurugi : "Perasaan waktu itu lo bilang,'gi, liat deh, kayaknya dia cocok jadi mangsa baru palakan kita ya?')

_Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi..Shuu duduk di meja yang ada disebelah gue, bener bener takdirrrrr! Gue berterima kasih sama siapapun yang telah menyiapkan kursi itu untuk pujaan hati gue, demi datangnya saat seperti ini!_

(Tsurugi: "ya,ya, nggak ada yang mau duduk disebelah lo, Yu")

_Gue masih inget..kontak kami pertama kali, Shuu ngeliatin gue dengan mata indahnya itu..dan berkata, "Halo mas uncup, kita berteman baik ya" yang walau sedikit membuat hati gue perih, tapi berhubung itu kata pertama Shuu buat gue, kata-kata itu akan gue ingat selamanya.._

(Tsurugi: "Yu, Yu, lo lupa dulu lo marah-marah, ngamuk gara gara dikatain gitu sambil teriak 'awas aja ntar gue bakal palak tuh anak baru!' 'kan?")

_Sejak saat itu, gue terus memperhatikan Shuu yang duduk disebelah gue dengan manisnya.. gue selalu berusaha mencari cara supaya Shuu bisa ngelirik gue,,_

(Tsurugi : "Emm, mencari cara balas dendam maksudnya?")

_Lalu, hari yang ditakdirkan (lagi) itu datang.. gue kebetulan lagi jalan lewat lorong belakang sekolah, saat gue ngeliat Shuu lagi dikerubungin ama kakak kelas, kayaknya sih mau malakin Fey. sebagai (calon) seme yang baik, gue pun berusaha menghentikan aktivitas itu sebelum Shuu gue kenapa-kenapa_

(Tsurugi :"Hello~ lo Cuma kebetulan pas banget lewat didepan mereka terus jadinya sok jago aja kan..")

_Yah, berhubung gue adalah makhluk terkuat di sekolah ini, gue berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan gampangnya, dan Shuu pun terpesona sama kekuatan gue._

(Tsurugi : "Sadar woy, waktu itu lo kalah total gara gara dikeroyok! Kalo lo nggak ditolong Shuu yang ngebela lo ke kakak kakak yang sebenernya fansnya Shuu itu, lo udah mati, dodol! Mana abis itu lo mesti digendong Shuu ke uks lagi, gara-gara nangis soalnya kaki lo lecet padahal cuman dikit doang!")

_Ya, sejak saat itu..gue sadar kalo gue suka sama Shuu..walo gue mencoba menahan perasaan ini..tapi pada akhirnya gue nggak bisa..dan gue pun merencanakan untuk pedekate ke Shuu! Dengan bantuan anak buah gue, Tsurugi!_

(Tsurugi:"Jadi beneran minta ditimpuk ya..")

_Pertama, gue pake cara langsung, gue suruh Tsurugi nganterin surat cinta yang gue ikin sepenuh hati buat yayang gue itu. Dan sepertinya berhasil, gue liat Shuu tersepona baca puisi gue nan indah permai itu.._

(Tsurugi: "ehem, oke, jadi gue jelasin ya, kejadian sebenernya tuh kayak gini :

Tsuru : Shuu, ini dari Hakuryuu buat lo"

Shuu : "oh, surat? Makasih..*baca*hmm, ini bacanya apa ya Tsurugi?"

Tsuru :" mana? Wah iya, ini apaan sih, hurufnya nggak kebaca gini, tulisannya cakar ayam banget.."

Shuu : Hakuryuu, bisa tolong tulis ulang supaya bisa kubaca? atau gimana kalo kamu ngomong langsung aja?

Hakuryuu (yang tadinya ngumpet dibelakang tembok tapi ketahuan Shuu) :oh, nggak kok..hehe, nggak penting kok Shuu *robek surat*)"

_Kedua, gue suruh Tsurugi buat sok malak Shuu, dan rencananya guebakal dateng nolongin dia dengan aksi heroik gue ! tapi gagal sih, Tsurugi malah dibanting Shuu yang ternyata sabuk hitam judo_

(Tsurugi nggak komentar, cuma terlihat terluka oleh kenangan pahit akan hari itu)

_Yah intinya sih, banyak deh, gue ngelakuin macem macem sampe gue ngerasa cukup berani untuk nembak Shuu. Dan, hari itu pada akhirnya datang.._

_Gue sudah menyusun matang matang rencana gue untuk nembak Shuu, gue yakin 100% bakal diterima, gue bakal buktiin kalo gue bener bener suka dia._

_Dan tempat penembakannya adalah..disini! di atap sini!_

_Gue nyuruh Tsurugi buat bawa Shuu kesini, dan..disini, gue udah siap dengan pose keren gue, berdiri dibelakang pagar, membelakangi dia..duh, beneran deh, nembak di tempat tinggi itu kan romantis. Selain itu, gue pernah denger ada suatu efek yang namanya efek jembatann gantung, biar di amakin pasti nerima cinta gue. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Mwahahaha!_

(Tsurugi :" ...gue sebenernya mau bilang, itu orang-orang dibawah udah pada teriak teriak 'ada orang yang mau bunuh diri di atep!'")

_Gue berbalik, memandang Shuu dalam-dalam. Gue tersenyum, dan berkata perlahan.. "Shuu.."_

"_Ya?" walau tampak cuek, gue tau sebenernya Shuu juga pasti lagi deg degan nungguin aksi penembakan gue yang spekatakuler. Dan senyumnya..senyumnyaaa!senyumnya membuat gue butaa! Oke Hakuryuu, you're the man! Lo udah siapin semuanya demi hari ini, rambut keren hasil salon, buket bunga di tangan gue, dan obat nyamuk kalo tau tau Shuu nolak gue. Tinggak tiga patah kata lagi..dan Shuu bakal.._

"_Gue su.."_

_Dan insiden itu terjadi._

_Gue terpeleset._

_Dan jatuh kebawah (karena gue berdiri dibelakang pagar yang jelas jelas berbahaya)._

_Nyaris._

_Karena Shuu berhasil nyelamatin gue, dia berhasil menarik tangan gue, sehingga gue menggantung di tepi atap. Dan..gue seneng banget karena Shuu rela nyelamatin gue kayak gitu.._

_Setelah gue berhasil diangkat, gue jadi makin yakin sama perasaan gue. Gue pun segera mengungkapkannya pada Shuu.._

"_Shuu! Gue suka lo! Plis, jadi pacar gue!"_

_Shuu berpikir sejenak. Gue sedikit deg-degan akan jawaban Shuu_

"_Oke" hah? Dia bilang oke? Artinya.. "Hakuryuu itu ceroboh dan lemah banget sih, jadi aku harus selalu ada disisimu untuk menolongmu kan?"_

_Mesti alesannya rada bikin gue galau, karena gue takut dia malah mikir gue minta dia supaya jadi babysitter gue,tapi yang penting..Shuu jadi pacar gue..Shuu pasti..pacar yang dusah ditakdirkan untuk gue!_

_The End_

*dan itu sebabnya kenapa Hakuryuu selalu jatuh kalo diliatin Shuu pas lagi ngeband*

(Tsurugi :"akhirnyaaa..")

"Wahh, mengharukan sekali.." Tenma, plis, jangan ikutan

"Iya, cukup romantis kok, menurutku" apaaa? Fey bilang, itu romantis?ROMANTIS? cih, apa kalo gue nembak Fey sambil main gitar di atas genteng gitu, dia juga bakal bilang kalo gue itu romantis? Oh, mungkin kalo abis itu gue teriak teriak "Fey! terima gue ato nggak gue lompat!" dia bakal bilang gue romantis..

"Haha, jadi malu" Shuu tertawa renyah "Kalau Fey sendiri suka orang yang seperti apa?" PERTANYAAN BAGUS SHUU! Kau benar-benar cerdas! Gue penasaran sama jawaban Fey..

"Hmm..? Mungkin orang yang baik hati, tidak sombong, keren..dan yang terpenting.." wow, itu kan gue banget! Gue udah pede setengah mati. Maksud lo gue kan Fey? duh, gue tau kok kalo yang lo maksdu itu gue!

"..dan yang terpenting..dia nggak alay"

Gue ambruk.

.

.

"Kalo tenma? Suka orang yang kayak gimana?"

Kali ini, walo lagi beneran ebenr pundung, gue bisa ngeliat Taiyou langsung duduk tegak, ngedengerin obrolan mereka dengan tampang penuh harap.

"Aku? Aku juga suka orang yang baik hati..seperti Taiyou" whutttttttt? Taiyou langsung terharu biru, serasa dapat penghargaan Oskar mendengar namanya disebut sebut.

"Soalnya Taiyou suka beliin aku eskrim, sama nraktir aku makan!"

Taiyou ambruk.

Tenma, itu sih namanya matre..

.

.

Hmm, itu aja sih yang terjadi hari ini. Setelah sampai sini, kalian pasti nyesel kan udah ngabisin waktu kalian untuk baca cerita yang nggak penting gini?

.

.

**Moral cerita : harap kunci rumah anda rapat-rapat, dan jaga genteng rumah anda, sebelum ada homo main gitar diatas genteng anda sambil nembak cowok .**


End file.
